


Calm Me Down

by AnonDude



Series: JayDick works [9]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angry Sex, Arguing, Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Making Up, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonDude/pseuds/AnonDude
Summary: Jay and Dick have an argument. They solve it very satisfactorily.Based on 'Calm Me Down' by Mother Mother:You better calm me downOh calm me downUse your teethAnd your mouthUse your bodyUse it to put me to sleepYour body, ohSoothe my soulSo beautifulAbsolve my sinsWith your flesh and skinCalm me right down
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: JayDick works [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875007
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	Calm Me Down

"I swear to god, Dick, I don't fucking understand you. How hard is it to just fucking clean up after yourself so I don't have to do fucking _everything_ around here?!" Jason wasn't yelling, but he was still clearly pissed.

His anger just made Dick angrier in response, and Dick _did_ yell.

"I'm not a fucking three year old, Jay! I was going to clean up after myself, I just had other shit to do first! Not everybody is as fucking anal about chores as you; god forbid some of us wait a few goddamn hours before doing the fucking dishes!"

It was a stupid fucking argument, and deep down both of them knew that. It was just that they were both running themselves ragged on this awful case they were both working, and patience and tempers were running awfully short. They didn't fight often, but it seemed like whenever they did, no matter how small the subject matter was, it ended up being spectacularly explosive.

"Well maybe I wouldn't have a problem with that if you didn't do this _every fucking time_ I ask you to do something! I don't ask you to do much around here, is it so much to ask that you just _do it when I ask for fucking once?!_ "

"Could _you_ not treat me like a child for once?! You act like you're my fucking mother!"

"Oh, I act like your _mother?!_ Did your mother fuck you now?"

"If you could not say shit like that about my _dead mother_ , that would be very fucking appreciated!" Dick gritted out.

"Get over yourself, Dick! Like I don't have five times the mommy issues you do. All yours did was _die_. Try having her OD on heroin and leave you to find her dead body and then take care of yourself when you're fucking _twelve_. And then try finding out she's not even your real mother, and tracking _her_ down, only to have her sell you out to be fucking _murdered!_ _Murdered, Dick!_ And that's not even getting into the shit with Talia! I didn't have much more luck with my third fucking try!"

"Why does everything have to be a fucking competition with you?!" Dick yelled. "We get it, poor little Jay is irreparably fucked up! But that doesn't mean the rest of us haven't fucking suffered too!" 

Dick was wound up so tightly he was physically shaking, and he felt like he was on the brink of snapping and doing something he couldn't take back.

"Don't act like—" 

Before he could do something colossally stupid, Dick took the only semi-safe outlet he could think of, and grabbed Jason's face, pulling him into a harsh kiss and cutting off his words.

Jason didn't waste any time being taken-aback, just kissed Dick back just as aggressively, with no small amount of teeth.

He steered them out of the kitchen and pushed Dick down onto the couch, climbing into his lap and straddling him, latching onto his neck and biting. He didn't bite hard enough to bruise, but it was hard enough to make Dick take in a sharp hiss of air.

Dick's hand fisted tightly in Jason's hair, and he pulled his face back up to kiss him, reaching down with his other hand to grab Jason's ass and pull their hips harder together.

Jason ground down against him, pushing forward to rub himself against Dick's stomach as his ass rubbed against Dick's cock.

Dick tilted his head up further, opening his mouth wider against Jason's as they kissed and ground against each other.

He could feel Jason quickly hardening against his stomach, and after a few minutes, Jason reached down, undoing his zip and freeing his cock, stroking over it a few times before scooting back slightly so he could do the same to Dick. Jason tilted his hips down, making their cocks slide against each other, before wrapping a hand firmly around both of them.

Their tongues twined together as they kissed, and Jason let out a deep groan that reverberated in both of their mouths, as he slowly started to stroke his hand over their cocks.

As Jason steadily jerked them off, their kisses gradually continued to become less aggressive, until half an hour later, Jason had him in a slow, sweet kiss, his free hand cradling Dick's cheek and his thumb tracing gently back and forth over the soft skin. 

Dick's hips hitched up into Jason's hand, and his cock slid deliciously against Jason's, making Jason's hips thrust up against him in response and his hand speed its movement.

"Oh babe—" Jason panted out between kisses. "Yeah, _yeah_ , fuck, I love you." Dick's breath hitched, and Jason kissed him again more deeply, repeating it in low gasps between every meeting of their lips, each time more sincere than the last. "I love you, I love you, I love you— _Mmhn_ ," he cut off on a bitten-off moan as he came, his hips stuttering, pushing against Dick and further into his hand.

He let out a deep groan, leaning into their kiss and letting go of his cock, wrapping his hand now just around Dick, stroking him quickly.

It only took a couple minutes more before Dick was coming with a choked whine. 

He pulled back from their kiss just enough to murmur out, " _Oh_ , oh Jay, oh god, _Jay_ ," as Jason stroked him through the aftershocks. He kissed him again. "I love you." And again. "God, I love you."

Jason met his kisses eagerly. "Love you too, fuck, _so much_ ," he said between kisses. "I'm sorry baby." He kissed him again. "'M just stressed and I shouldn't've taken it out on you." He leaned his forehead against Dick's and gently combed his fingers through Dick's hair. "I shouldn't've said anything about your mother, and I shouldn't've compared our situations like that."

"It's okay," Dick sighed, his eyes shut as he slowly ran his hands up Jason's waist and down over his hips, again and again. "I'm sorry too — I'm just stressed as well. I— I don't think you're irreparably fucked up. And I know you're not looking for sympathy about any of that."

"It's alright, baby," Jason said softly, leaning back just enough to stroke the hair back off of Dick's forehead and press a kiss to it.

Dick let out a small, pleased sigh, and leaned his head forward on Jason' shoulder, burying a hand in the back of his hair.

"You tired out, honey?"

"Mm."

Jason carefully tucked them both back into their pants, and reached back for the tissues on the coffee table. He cleaned them up as best as he could — their shirts would both need to be washed, but that was an issue for later — and rubbed Dick's back soothingly.

"Gotta get up, just for a moment, sweetie."

He managed to get them both laying down on the couch, with Dick on his chest with a warm, possessive hand curled over the side of his neck.

Jason wrapped both arms around Dick, and went back to running his fingers through his hair until they both drifted off.

Forgiveness had never tasted so sweet.


End file.
